On the Road
by Home And Charmed
Summary: After the entire “Jasmine” thing Fred goes out onto the countryside to think about things, she hitchhikes with a vampire and a demon who helps her to think about what she wants. Charmed: in season 6, Buffy, at the end of season 7, , two days before Spike


**Note: This is a one shot fic. OG 13 on the safe side.**

**Note 2: This is set after the Angel episode "Peace Out".**

**Note 3: Only 1 character from Buffy and Charmed will appear.**

**Summary: After the entire "Jasmine" thing Fred goes out onto the countryside to think about things, she hitch-hikes with a vampire and a demon who helps her to think about what she wants. Charmed: in season 6, Buffy, at the end of season 7, two days before Spike arrives at Wolfram and Hart.**

**Title: On the Road**

**Winifred Burkle was your average woman in her twenties, she had brown curly hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin and a face you could adore, she also had a stick figure like body, today she wore a red shirt and long jeans. **

**Winifred had no idea what to say now, she was almost killed by her friends after realizing the demon god, Jasmine was not who she seemed to be. Even thought Angel had finished Jasmine off, Fred still needed to think. That's why she was on a bus going somewhere in the country; on either side were nothing but the open wide road.**

**Fred noticed the bus stop, the driver got out and checked something, curious Fred came out.**

"**Looks like a busted tire lady, I suggest you hitch-hike the next car out of here, the petrol station 3 miles from here so I am gonna be a long while" he said.**

"**Oh, well I guess I can hitch hike" Fred said, the man walked away, **

"**It's not like I have being alone before" Fred told herself, she turned around and started walking down road, it was hot and Fred already felt sweaty. **

**Five minutes later a truck slowed down and stopped next to her.**

"**Hi, can I hitch a ride?" Fred asked, the truck door opened and a man with white slicked hair jumped out, he wore a long trench coat and red shirt beneath it that was opened revealing another black shit. The man had pale skin and blue eyes.**

"**Hope in" the guy said, Fred jumped in and saw another man at the wheel, Fred sqeezed into the middle as the blonde guy hopped back in. The driver, unlike the other one had tanned skin, greenish eyes and black hair, he also wore a black long sleeved black shirt and jeans.**

"**Where to?" the driver said. Both of the men were handsome.**

"**I am not sure really, see I came from Los Angeles and something happened their so I needed to think but I have no idea what to deicide" Fred babble, as she did the truck started up and drove away, the entire truck was black.**

"**Well we can keep driving until you know where" the driver said.**

'**Oh thanks, that really sweet" Fred said with a happy smile. **

"**So what did you need to think about pet?" the blonde asked.**

"**Well it kinda complicated you see, let's just say we got into a fight about this woman and I knew she wasn't what she seemed but no one else could admit it, it wasn't until I almost died when Angel had realized I was telling the truth and then we got rid of the woman" Fred babbled, being careful on what she said.**

"**I see, and you are not sure if you want to go back?" the blonde asked.**

'**Yeah, by the way what's your name?" Fred asked. **

"**Spike and the driver is Cole Turner" the man introduced.**

'**Cole and Spike, they are weird names" Fred said to them.**

"**Well obliviously our parents didn't want us to have a normal name" Cole answered.**

"**You know, friends always stick together, it's your friends that need to apologize" Spike said to her.**

'**Oh no, I believe them, totally 100, I forgive them" Fred said.**

'**Then what are you doing here?" Cole asked.**

'**I don't know, and we kinda lost a friend who went into a coma" Fred answered.**

'**Oh I am sorry, that too bad" Cole said.**

'**I know" Fred replied.**

'**Then you should be there instead, they need you" Spike answered. They stopped at a four-way road.**

"**We are going West but Los Angeles is in the East, we can drove you there" Cole said. Fred stared out to the road, they had a point, they needed her, and what if she is needed again, their were various of times when Fred was needed.**

"**East, I want to go home" Fred said.**

"**East it is then" Cole said. The truck turned and went towards Los Angeles.**

"**We will have to drop you off at the outskirts but you will get there in time" Spike told her.**

'**That's okay" Fred agreed.**

"**So are you truck drivers" Fred asked after a minute. Spike and Cole gave a small laugh.**

'**No, not really we are just someone who owns a truck, we don't go anyway, just drive around" Spike said**

'**That makes you a truck driver doesn't it?" Fred asked.**

"**It does, but this is the last time we are driving a truck" Cole told her.**

'**Why?" Fred asked, to her amazement they arrived at the outskirts of Los Angeles.**

"**Because we are getting a better car" Cole said.**

'**Oh I see, well thanks, you really made my mind" Fred said, she hopped out of the truck.**

"**Bye" Cole and Spike said. Fred stared at Los Angeles and knew she made a right decision, she turned back to the truck but it was gone.**

'**That's weird" Fred said, she never heard a engine or anything, just like a ghost truck.**

'**Cole? Spike?" Fred asked, a horn made her jump she turned and saw Gunn's pickup truck, Charles Gunn and Wesley were in it. Fred went over to them.**

'**How long have you been there?" Fred asked**

'**About five minutes, you were standing their talking to yourself" Wesley told her.**

"**There was a truck, with two people in it" Fred answered.**

"**There was nothing there Fred, no truck just you" Gunn told her. Fred stared out to where the truck was.**

"**They must have been Angels" Fred said. She hopped into the car between Gunn and Wesley and they drove off. **

**On the outskirts stood two figures, Spike the vampire, Scrounge of England, and Cole the formal demon Balthazar. **

"**Haven't been in the sun in a few years without turning into dust" Spike said to Cole.**

"**That's what happens when we are stuck in between Limbo" Cole answered.**

**Fred turned around and sore she saw Cole and Spike standing on the road but they drove out of view.**

"**Home" Fred breathed, she felt comfortable going home and being between two of her friends.**

**A/N So how did you like it, there won't be any chapters since it was a one short fic. So please review on if you liked it or not. **


End file.
